The invention relates to a device for reducing structural vibrations of airfoils in an aircraft.
Turbulence is a primary factor in activating vibrations in the airfoils of aircraft, which result in producing high dynamic loads and in reducing passenger comfort. Damping or compensating these flexural vibrations of airfoils with the help of aerodynamic flaps is known for example from WO 2007-061641, U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,620, DE 198 41 632 or EP 1 814 006. The fundamental vibration in the airfoils of large passenger and cargo aircraft has a relatively low frequency (approximately 1 Hz) and depends on various circumstances, in particular on the airspeed. Higher airfoil bending modes also affect the comfort of passengers, and the flap strip width is frequently insufficient to dampen higher modes adequately. Extended continuous dynamic operation of the flaps moreover results in the wear of the actorics and therefore in higher maintenance costs. A further disadvantage consists in that the influence flaps have on the vibrations depends on the mach number and on the speed. Against this background, the object of the invention is to produce an effective damping of the structural vibrations in the airfoils without arranging flaps in order to increase the service life of the structure or reduce the structural weight by means of lighter structural design.